


the daily grind

by selvish



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, luke is a barista and michael is a customer, this is Not Good sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvish/pseuds/selvish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sacred-cows:<br/>"Omg I just went to get a latte from my regular coffee shop and I always have the same guy serving me and I must bug him so much as I would always ask for almomd milk (im lactose intolerant) but they would just have lacto free so I stuck with that and today as I drank my latte I could tell the difference in the milk and asked if they started serving almond milk and the guy just shyly said “well you always ask if we have it so i got it specially for you” thiS GUY BOUGHT THE MILK WITH HIS OWN MONEY I FEEL SO PREVILEDGED RIGHT NOW EAAAAHH"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the daily grind

It was Thursday morning at 8:43am and just like every weekday morning at 8:43am Michael was getting coffee before his 9:30am class. It was a creative writing course, and while it should be fun and engaging, it’s pretty hard to be anything but half-dead that early in the morning.

The cold air bit at his fingertips and turned his cheeks red enough to match his hair, so he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked. The autumn leaves crunched under his Vans, and he whistled to himself softly.

He made it to the dingy door to the Starbucks near his dorm and walked in, pulling his scarf off his face as he inhaled deeply. The smell of coffee sent a wave of heat through his chilled frame, and unconsciously he smiles in content.

The blonde barista at the register stares at him for a moment with a look of childish joy on his face, and Michael cocks a pierced eyebrow in confusion. The boy blushes and spins on his heel to tend to the drinks making a line on the counter beside him. Michael shakes his head and takes his hat off, moving to stand behind the woman ordering into thin air.

Michael taps her on the shoulder and gives a sly, “He can’t hear you when he’s grinding the coffee, miss.” and ignores her indignant huff in response.

Finally the blonde returned, holding an empty cup and a sharpie with a nervous blush still staining his cheeks.

“S-sorry ma’am, could you repeat that?” He asked shyly, pointedly looking away from Michael.

“I’ll be using my free drink reward to get a venti coffee frappuccino with two pumps of hazelnut and a shot of espresso.” She rattled off, and without sparing the boy a second glance she scanned her card and walked away.

Michael snorted loudly as the other boy scribbled furiously on the cup and then slammed it on the counter for his coworker who had just arrived from the back room. The redhead smirked as ‘Luke’, according to his nametag, jumped at the loud noise that he made, and somehow turned even redder.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry. What would you like sir?” He shakily asked, looking down at his hands and waiting to write out the order.

“I’m in here almost every day, I’m offended you don’t know it.” Michael asked cheekily, about to apologize and tell him when he saw Luke already writing it out on the plastic.

“Grande vanilla latte with almond milk for Michael, right?”

Michael blinked slowly and with a nervous laugh replied, “Well, yes actually, but you guys don’t have almond milk.” 

Luke suddenly froze and stopped writing, his ears turning red as he looked up and smiled weakly at the other boy.

“Yeah! Uh, you always came in and asked for almond milk, so I bought you some?” He asked without looking up. His hands starting shaking slightly, so Michael reached over the counter to steady them.

“You bought almond milk just for me?” Michael asked.

“Y-yeah? I felt bad, I guess.” Luke stuttered and handed the cup off to his coworker.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

The two boys stared each other for a few seconds, one blushing fiercely and the other with a look of pure awe and gratitude. Luke finally properly smiled back, and their staring was interrupted by his coworker calling out the other’s drink. They both jump slightly at the sudden voice and before Michael grabs it he shakes his head to focus.

“Do you want to give me your number?” Michael blurted out before he could think about it.

Luke was taken aback, and for a second Michael’s smile drops and he prepares for rejection. He’s so awkward and stupid and ridiculo-

“O-of course.” Luke replied with a cheekier smile than before. He pulled some receipt paper from his register and scribbled out his number onto it before handing it to Michael.

Michael read over it quickly before putting it into the pocket of his jacket. He was opening his mouth to speak when he suddenly remembered he was on his way to class. He cursed under his breath and grabbed his drink, on the way out smiling at Luke and waving.

“I have to head to class, but I’ll call you tonight!” He promised before dashing out the door.

Luke blinked and paused before waving back, a huge grin on his face and his blush finally fading. When the next customer in line stepped forward with an annoyed look on his face, Luke brushed it off.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry this sucked, but i saw that tumblr post and i had to turn it into fic
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://calumsboyfriend.tumblr.com) if u want <3


End file.
